clarencefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Terza stagione
10 febbraio 2017 6 novembre 2017 |finale= 24 giugno 2018 20 giugno 2018 |precedente=Seconda stagione }} La terza stagione di Clarence contiene 40 episodi. Debutto negli Stati Uniti il 10 febbraio 2017 e in Italia il 6 novembre 2017. Questa stagione contiene una miniserie di 6 episodi, Il burrascoso pigiama party di Clarence. L'episodio Incubo ad Aberdale Street: la rivincita di Balance è uno speciale di Halloween e l'episodio Giorno del Ringraziamento di Chad è uno speciale di Ringraiamento. Gruppi di episodi Negli Stati Uniti, i primi 4 episodi sono stati presentati in anteprima dal 10 febbraio 2017 al 24 febbraio. Le prime sono tornate quattro mesi dopo, con i successivi 6 episodi il 5 giugno 2017, e gli episodi hanno continuato a debuttare dal 6 giugno all'8 giugno, presentando in anteprima gli episodi dall'11 al 13. Gli episodi hanno continuato a debuttare nelle prossime 3 settimane, con un nuovo episodio ogni giorno dal lunedì al giovedì, con episodi in anteprima dal 14 giugno al 25 giugno. Il 27 ottobre 2017, episodio 26, speciale Halloween, e il 17 novembre 2017, episodio 27, speciale Thanksgiving, sono stati presentati in anteprima. Le prime sono tornate molto più tardi, il 10 giugno 2018, con 5 nuovi episodi in anteprima ogni domenica fino al 24 giugno 2018, quando gli ultimi 3 episodi sono stati presentati in anteprima. Durante quel lotto di episodi gli episodi da 28 a 40 sono stati presentati in anteprima, terminando la serie. In Italia, la stagione è stata presentata in anteprima dal 6 novembre 2017 al 2 dicembre, con un nuovo episodio ogni giorno della settimana, e gli episodi dal 1 giugno al 25 giugno. Il resto degli episodi, dal 26 giugno al 40 giugno, sono stati presentati in anteprima dal 10 giugno 2018 al 20 giugno 2018, con due nuovi episodi al giorno, che chiudono la serie. Episodi 10 febbraio 2017 6 novembre 2017|Title card EN (91).png 165px|Sumo Goes West}} 10 febbraio 2017 13 novembre 2017|Title card EN (92).png 165px|Valentimes}} 24 febbraio 2017 10 novembre 2017|Title card EN (93).png 165px|Clarence for President}} 24 febbraio 2017 8 novembre 2017|Title card EN (94).png 165px|Rock Show}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (95).png 165px|The Phantom Clarence}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (96).png 165px|Jeffery Wendle}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (97).png 165px|Badgers & Bunkers}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (98).png 165px|Dingus & McNobrain}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (99).png 165px|Bye Bye Baker}} 5 giugno 2017 27 novembre 2017|Title card EN (100).png 165px|Flood Brothers}} 6 giugno 2017 20 novembre 2017|Title card EN (101).png 165px|Pool's Out for Summer}} 7 giugno 2017 24 novembre 2017|Title card EN (102).png 165px|Big Game}} 8 giugno 2017 29 novembre 2017|Title card EN (103).png 165px|The Boxcurse Children}} 12 giugno 2017 21 novembre 2017|Title card EN (104).png 165px|Karate Mom}} 13 giugno 2017 7 novembre 2017|Title card EN (105).png 165px|Clarence Loves Shoopy}} 14 giugno 2017 22 novembre 2017|Title card EN (106).png 165px|Public Radio}} 15 giugno 2017 30 novembre 2017|Title card EN (107).png 165px|Chad and the Marathon}} 19 giugno 2017 14 novembre 2017|Title card EN (108).png 165px|Officer Moody}} 20 giugno 2017 15 novembre 2017|Title card EN (109).png 165px|Gilben's Different}} 21 giugno 2017 16 novembre 2017|Title card EN (110).png 165px|Cool Guy Clarence}} 22 giugno 2017 17 novembre 2017|Title card EN (111).png 165px|Just Wait in the Car}} 26 giugno 2017 9 novembre 2017|Title card EN (112).png 165px|Missing Cat}} 27 giugno 2017 23 novembre 2017|Title card EN (113).png 165px|Big Trouble in Little Aberdale}} 28 giugno 2017 1 dicembre 2017|Title card EN (114).png 165px|Dare Day}} 29 giugno 2017 2 dicembre 2017|Title card EN (115).png 165px|The Trade}} 27 ottobre 2017 12 giugno 2018|Title card EN (116).png 165px|A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge}} 17 novembre 2017 14 giugno 2018|Title card EN (117).png 165px|Chadsgiving}} 10 giugno 2018 11 giugno 2018|Title card EN (118).png 165px|A Sumoful Mind}} 10 giugno 2018 11 giugno 2018|Title card EN (119).png 165px|Animal Day}} 10 giugno 2018 12 giugno 2018|Title card EN (120).png 165px|The Tunnel}} 10 giugno 2018 14 giugno 2018|Title card EN (121).png 165px|Talent Show}} 10 giugno 2018 18 giugno 2018|Title card EN (122).png 165px|RC Car}} 17 giugno 2018 13 giugno 2018|Title card EN (123).png 165px|Dog King Clarence}} 17 giugno 2018 13 giugno 2018|Title card EN (124).png 165px|Trampoline}} 17 giugno 2018 15 giugno 2018|Title card EN (125).png 165px|Clarence the Movie}} 17 giugno 2018 15 giugno 2018|Title card EN (126).png 165px|Belson Gets a Girlfriend}} 17 giugno 2018 19 giugno 2018|Title card EN (127).png 165px|Brain TV}} 24 giugno 2018 18 giugno 2018|Title card EN (128).png 165px|Etiquette Clarence}} 24 giugno 2018 20 giugno 2018|Clarence S03E39 Video Store.png 165px|Video Store}} 24 giugno 2018 19 giugno 2018|Title card EN (130).png 165px|Anywhere but Sumo}} Categoria:Stagioni